Corsa Della Vita
by Salad of the Sea
Summary: Leaf rematches her Rival, Blue, for the spot of League champion. Her world goes spiraling after she loses just by a little bit. Rated M for later chapters. Oldrivalshipping


My first fanfic that isn't just about romance~

I'm REALLY obsessed with pokemon at the moment, so I decided to write this.

First chapter will be in the main character, Leaf's view. the other chapters might be 3rd person. I really don't plan things out too well.

Please remember the following things when reading this story:

-I wrote this on notepad since my dinosaur of a computer doesn't have Word.

-I KNOW Blue is actually called Green by most people, but I call him Blue. Bulbapedia says his name is Blue. And I know Leaf is usually called Blue. But Bulbapedia said she is called Leaf in both America and Japan. Out of fans and a site that's the wiki of almost everything Pokemon, I would believe the site.

-Corsa Della Vita means "Ride of Life" in Italian. Because that's what life is. A giant roller coaster that twists and turns, then stops when its your time to die. c:

-Every chapter title will be in Dutch. Go translate it yourself. XD

Thanks,  
Hope you guys like it! 8D

"Vaporeon, use Surf!" I hollered, watching as my sleek, blue Vaporeon practically flew toward Blue's large Tyranitar. The champion league fight was all or nothing- and I was just about to face Blue's power house- His starter, Charizard. At level 75, for that matter.

"Dodge it!" Blue yelled. He seemed so competitive, it looked like his heart was about to burst.

But then his Tyranitor swooped to the side and before you know it my Vaporeon smacked face first at the wall. Damn! Surf is a fairly strong attack, too! "Ha!" Blue snorted. "Your Vaporeon's as frail as glass!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me beat you, then we'll see who has the last laugh!" I guess my scowl told him that I was getting competitive, too.

Then from that moment on our mouthes just shot out commands. Blizzard! Dark Pulse! Earthquake! Water Pulse! We were on a roll...until our pokemon fainted. Then, I didn't have the courage to send out my last pokemon- my precious Venusaur. I couldn't bare to watch it suffer in the flames of Charizard. Anything but that.

"What's the matter, Leafy? Meowth got your tongue?" Urrgh..whenever Blue taunted me like that, I felt like I wanted to squish a Ditto. Despite that its made of goop, and can pretty much be called invincible.

"N-No!" Wow. Great comeback, Leaf. I didn't even know I was blushing from embarrassment.

Blue laughed as he was bouncing Charizard's pokeball in his hand. "Your face is priceless! But.." he gave me a wink, which was a bit weird for him to do such a thing. "...I got things to do, Leafy. So let's finish this up!" His pokeball then soared through the air, looking like it could break through anything in it's way. "Go, Charizard!" Out popped Charizard, giving a husky roar and staring down right at me.

Right when I was suddenly filled with fear. Right when I was hit by that Charizard's gaze. Right when Blue had that face that said "I'm going to win for sure!" I knew the truth- I couldn't win. I just couldn't. All these things that were happening right now..our final pokemon facing eachother...it was too much. I wasn't ready. Tears flooded my eyes, and I held Venusaur's pokeball to my chest. I was afraid in a pokemon battle. How agitating is that?

Everything just went silent. Charizard looked at Blue in both worry and confusion. Blue looked the same. "Hey, uh..Leaf..?" Blue stuttered under his breath, clueless of what to do.

"I..I can't.." my small voice leaked from my lips, starting to weep. It's good my hat shielded my eyes. I would do anything to not let Blue see me cry. Then, it hit me.

What my alter ego, Red, told me when I got Bulbasaur.

"You may play by strength, but I play my own way. Love, and Belief of your pokemon. You have to believe in them, Leaf. That's how you truly win."

How could I have been so stupid. That's how I truly win- It's not by power. Ugh, I'm such a corrupted idiot! I loosened the grip on Venusaur's pokeball, and wiped my tears with my spare hand. Holding my Venusaur to my lips, I whispered some encouraging words. Though I really don't know if he heard it or not.

"Venusaur, you may be going up against a tough opponent, but You can do it..! Your a le- I beileve in you! It's not just about power! It's love and belief! You have the power to do it, Venusaur, even with the type disadvantage! You can do it, Venusaur!" Well, it seemed encouraging to me.

I let my Pokeball fly to the battle field, and Venusaur croaked his name. I've made the choice to fight, and now, I can't turn back.

Blue made his signature cheeky smirk. "Now that's the Leaf I want to see..!" Charizard made another growl as he smiled down at Venusaur. Venusaur just croaked his name and bit his lip, eager to begin the battle. "All right, Charizard, start off with Aerial Ace!" Charizard's wings illuminated in the semi-dark battlefield, then dashed right at Venusaur, about to run him over like a car and roadkill.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Charizard and Venusaur were just about nose to nose, and Venusaur had no clue whatsoever what to do. I squirmed to think of a last minute attack, then my mouth took control. "Sleep Powder!" Within just a few seconds, Charizard landed on his hard, muscular belly, right by Venusaur's front feet. "Uh.." I hesitated on the next move. "..Body slam..?" Venusaur somehow heard my whist voice and slammed his belly right down onto Charizard's face. I couldn't tell you how gay that looked.

"Hmph." Gary pouted at the sight of his Charizard being crushed to death. He was also pissed that his petite little opponent was even too nervous to even try in a battle like this. "Is that all you got, Leafy?" he pulled out a poke flute, and played a short but relaxing tune. Charizard soon woke up and tossed Venusaur like a ragdoll.

"V-Venusaur!" I cried, worried about his condition. I should just calm down..it was just a toss. No big fire attacks or wing attacks, he should be all right, right? Right? Yep, Venusaur started to rise and shake it off like it wasn't even a scratch. "Excellent, Venusaur!" I beamed, quietly clapping my hands. "Now, use Frenzy Plant!" I watched as thorny tantacle vines shot out from the ground, the surface shook slightly from all the pressure, and I just happened to fall on my ass. I sat up hearing Blues cackling, his hand over his mouth to try to keep it down. "S-Stop it! Stop laughing!"

"Haha! I'm sorry, but.." Blue couldn't finish his sentance from all his laughter. It really made me ticked off. How is someone falling down that funny?

"Are we going to battle or not?" I shouted at him, dusting off my skirt. He wiped his nose and looked back up.

"Of course we are! Now, Charizard, swoop down and use dragon claw!" Charizard then swooped down with glowing claws, then..wait. He was up in the sky? How the hell did he get up there so fast?

Hold on..that giant laughter was just a distraction? What the hell? He tricked me right behind my back! What an ass! "Shoot him back with Razor leaf!" I grumbled in enmity. Charizard started slashing away all the leaves coming its way, which made me even more frusterated. All I had left to do was spam Sleep Powder and Body Slam. That's all I had left.. "Use..Sleep Powder again!" I called to Venusaur. At that moment, I was sure I regret rematching Blue for the spot of League Champion. SMACK! Charizard nearly landed face first when he hit the ground asleep.

"Why are you spamming sleep powder again, Leaf?" Blue grumbled. "I guess you have no strategy at all.." He kept snickering at me for seconds that seemed like minutes. It was humiliating.

What he didn't know is that my brain thought up of one last strategy. My last resort. That was to let Venusaur use his own attacks on his free will- without me commanding him. "Venusaur, this may sound crazy, but..go ahead and do whatever you want!" Venusaur looked back at Leaf, shocked and confused of her decision. "You heard me! Use whatever attack you want, You can do it, Venusaur! I believe in you!" Venusaur took a minute to think about such an action, then agreed to do so, returning into its battle stance. "Veeenusauur!" Venusaur shouted his name at Charizard, which my guess was some kind of threat. Why? Well, Charizard woke up and didn't look too happy after being woken up by Venusaur.

"You can't back down now, Leaf, because I'm going to beat you hard!" Blue cried. His impatience reached his limits, he didn't want to wait around for my stalling to stop any longer.

"I might just do the same to you!" My voice started to hurt from all this yelling..I want to battle, for god's sake! "Let's do this, Blue! Let's finish off everything! Let's decide who's the TRUE winner from all of our previous battles! LET'S SEE WHO'S THE GREATEST TRAINER IN THE WORLD!"

We lost control of ourselves this moment on, neither of us wanted to let eachother win. All of the battle cries, al of the commands, all of the flying razor leaves and flamethrowers, I could've sworn my head was swimming. I've never felt such a rush in a battle in..more then years. It was gratifying. My heart raced, my eyes felt dry, I was reaching my climax. Venusaur's energy was running out, and so was my confidence.

"Charizard, pick up Venusaur and fly into the air!"

"W-What?" What was Blue thinking? Flying into the air with a pokemon as heavy as Venusaur is pure suicide! They're going to get seriously injured! Charizard flipped back to descend head first toward the ground, holding venusaur tight so he would suffer the incoming pain as well. "P-Push him back with Razor leaf!" Charizard squirmed in the air as Venusaur floated a small distance away from his opponent. Then, he used Vine Whip to tangle Charizard up.. I guess he learned it just now. Now, they just started to spin at a rapid speed. I knew, and I bet Blue knew that this was going to end ugly.

CRASH! A giant pile of dust flooded the room, turning everything nearly invisible and lost in the thick, humid annoyance. I covered my face and started to shake. The last thing I had in my mind... Who won?

The dust finally settled, and I opened my eyes to a shocking sight. My eyes bursted into tears once more as I dropped to my knees.

I lost.

-  
...YAAAAYYYY

Next chapters will come out once I get ideas c:

I SWEAR. It took me FOREVER to finish this. I lost insiration a bit back, and it toook me a few days to get more ideas.

Sooo...Yeah... 8D


End file.
